Crush
by newportz-princess
Summary: Song fic: #1 Crush – Garbage. Marissa has an obsession with Ryan - a very creepy obsession. AU.


**Disclaimer: The O.C. belongs to Josh Schwartz. The song "# 1 Crush" belongs to Garbage.**

**Summary: Marissa has an obsession with Ryan - a very creepy obsession. Song fic: #1 Crush – Garbage.**

**Please leave me a nice review, even though this kind of sucks.**

* * *

Marissa Cooper sat quietly on the lifeguard stand. Unobtrusively, she watched Ryan run down the beach. His feet pounding on the sand, his huffing and puffing, the sweat raining off his skin - the mere sight of him made her heart race.

Why he wasn't interested in her, she didn't know. Marissa was sure she was in love. She'd do anything just to have him back.

**I would die for you  
I would die for you  
I've been dying just to feel you by my side  
To know that you're mine  
**

The expression that plays on his face when Marissa's around him is odd. He's so uncomfortable around her. Marissa knew deep down he still wanted her. Even though he's afraid of being hurt again and dragged into her crap; she knew he was still struck by her. He had to be. No one got over Marissa Cooper that fast.

**I will cry for you  
I will cry for you  
I will wash away your pain with all my tears  
And drown your fear  
**

Marissa needed Ryan to know she had changed; she wasn't interested in anyone else anymore. There would be no more Oliver, no more Johnny, no more Trey, no more DJ, and no more Volchok. It would be different this time. Marissa was sure Ryan was her other half. He completed her.

**I will pray for you  
I will pray for you  
I will sell my soul for something pure and true  
Someone like you  
**

Ryan stoped running and took a rest on the sand. Marissa adored his form as the sun beamed down on it. After a few moments, he geared back up and began walking to his car. Failing to notice Marissa as he walked past. Marissa grunted and got to her feet. She followed him to the lot, but not in an obvious way.

**See your face every place that I walk in  
Hear your voice every time I am talking  
You will believe in me  
And I will never be ignored  
**

He still didn't register Marissa and she watched him drive away. Tears fell from her eyes as she drove home. She cursed herself for not initiating conversation – even though he'd probably make an excuse to leave.

**I will burn for you  
Feel pain for you  
I will twist the knife and bleed my aching heart  
And tear it apart  
**

Around 8 o'clock that night, all of Newport gathered at the Cohens to celebrate Julie and Kirsten's business.

Marissa roamed the crowd, in search of Ryan. She was going to tell him how she felt. She needed to. There was no other way around it.

Finally finding him, she approached Ryan slowly. "Hi Ryan," she uttered, smiling widely.

He shuffled uncomfortably. "Hey."

Marissa tried to keep the disappointment out of her facial features. "How have you been?" she asked, even though she knew full well how he'd been and what he'd been doing.

"Fine, you know…fine," Ryan said, trying to avoid her gaze. "I have to go, uh, help Kirsten with something," Ryan lied. But Marissa wouldn't let him go.

"No you don't. Why don't we go and talk in the pool house?" Marissa smirked as Ryan gave in and led the way. His awkwardness was beyond obvious, but Marissa didn't pay attention to that. She needed to do this. She needed him.

**I will lie for you  
Beg and steal for you  
I will crawl on hands and knees until you see  
You're just like me  
**

"Marissa, this isn't going to happen, so just give it up. I'm tired of this. It's over between us. I can't deal with your problems as well as my own," Ryan told her.

Tears hailed from Marissa's already red-rimmed eyes. "You don't mean that. You love me Ryan, just like I love you. We belong together."

"If we do, then why is it this hard?" Ryan asked simply.

Marissa was at a loss for words. He was lying. He was! He loved her, like she loved him, he was just afraid.

**Violate all the love that I'm missing  
Throw away all the pain that I'm living  
You will believe in me  
And I can never be ignored**

"You don't mean that Ry, I know you're scared, and you think you're going to get hurt again, but I promise you, it's changed, I've changed. We can change."

**I would die for you  
I would kill for you  
**

"No, Marissa, please stop. We can do this, it's not working."

**I will steal for you  
I'd do time for you  
**

Marissa ignored Ryan and made her was closer to him. She embraced him and started kissing his neck. It felt so soft, so good, and so right.

**I would wait for you  
I'd make room for you  
I'd sail ships for you  
**

"Marissa, stop. It's over; you need to come to terms with that. We don't work, we've known that for a long time," Ryan said, pulling away.

**To be close to you  
To be a part of you  
**

Marissa looked down in anguish as he walked away. Out of the pool house and out of her life.

Marissa left the pool house and took a seat in the midst of the party. She watched closely as Ryan got himself a drink and talked to Seth. Marissa smiled to herself as she devised a plan for the next day. There was no way she was going to give up. Ryan was going to be hers - one way or another.

**'Cause I believe in you  
I believe in you  
I would die for you.  
**

* * *

**Fin.**

**It was so stupid, and like why the hell would I write something so pathetic, but I was listening to that song and this idea hit me. Review like Ryan Atwoods' life depends on it ;) **


End file.
